Sound Effects of Love
by Perfect-Cesia
Summary: Rath meets Cesia and they become friends, but can they become more? RathxCesia R&R flames accepted
1. Slurpie Love?

**Sound Effects of Love**

**Rating: **PG-13+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon knights or any of the characters.

Rath's trying to find his true love but ends up finding a friend. Could they become closer?

**A/N:** For al you sickos out there. Don't get the wrong ideas with the title, cuz you ain't gonna find any of that crap in this story.

**Draqueen's Different Races (I've added one)**

Dragon

Demon

Elvin

Human

Sacred: Not to be confused with the scared animal. The Sacreds are the last on earth of their race. There're only a few of them. They have multiple abilities and different forms. They contain every form listed above plus a wolf form with from which they originated. They can also perform alchemy.

**Characters:**

Rath: Successor of the Throne to Lord Lykouleon; Fire Dragon Knight

Rune: Water Dragon Knight

Thatz: Earth Dragon Knight

Cesia: Sacred and Martial Arts Master

Kitchel: Thatz's girlfriend

Tintlet: Rune's girlfriend  
Kazuma: Cesia's martial arts master

**Chapter 1: Slurpie LOVE?**

"My gods she's driving me insane."

Once again started Thatz's continual complaint about how Kitchel kept stealing his money.

"Not this again. If you don't want her stealing your money, don't leave it lying around!" Rune said, being the logical one of the group.

"Sluuuuuurrrppp…" Rath had been quietly slurping his slurpie.

They had chosen just to browse around town today. It was empty outside and no one around, to Rath's advantage. The last time they had chosen to do this, Rath got lost in a pile of fangirls for 3 hours. Just remembering about that sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh look! They've got a Martial Arts class here. Let's see if they're any good," Thatz said. Of course, Thatz wasn't any good at martial arts, so he didn't know good from bad.

"This doesn't look like a class," Rune said. "They're all so good it just looks like a full-on battle."

"Sluuuuuurrrrppp"

Rune was right. One girl was beating the crap out of the other. She dodged every one of her opponent's moves and gave a few of hers back. Her opponent's foot made contact with the girl's chin and sent her flying backward, but she nimbly curved backward and bounded back up with a push of her arm. She was good, and everyone watching knew it. One, two, three punches at her opponent. Her opponent was weak. One kick… Her foot made contact and sent her opponent flying.

"CRAAAAAASHH… rumble"

"Holy SHIT!"

"AAAAAAHHHH"

"slur----Ah! GAH! choking"

Much to the dismay of the three Dragon Knights, the girl had just crashed into the window they were staring through, scaring the living crap out of them.

"Are you guys ok?"

A beautiful girl was staring down at them. She has lavender coloured eyes, long, dark hair with light highlights on her bangs and fair skin. Her body complex was nice as well.

"My spleen!" (from the opponent)

"My head!"

"Ow…"

"Gah! Cough cough! still choking"

"I'm really sorry about that. Didn't mean it to be so hard. Sorry."

The girl helped them up one by one and gave Rath a cup of water before he died from choking for so long.

"Thanks. Wow. You were good! Never seen anyone fight like that," which was obviously said by Rune because Thatz didn't know beans about martial arts and Rath was back at his slurpie.

"How do _you_ know she's good? What if she actually sucks," said by none other than Thatz.

"_You're_ the one that sucks. You can't even tell good from bad."

"Hey, martial arts isn't my thing. I like killing demons, of course not as much as You-know-who," Thatz said, referring to Rath. They were under strict conditions NOT to say his name out loud.

The girl was just smiling, glad they were ok, and listening to their silly conversation while she iced Thatz head who was icing his wrist.

"SLUUUUURRRRPPPPP"

"You could _at least_ say 'thank you,'" Rune scolded Rath.

"Slurp. You're not my mother. Why should I?" Rath spoke. His voice was not too deep, but not high either. It wasn't all that loud either. He seemed the type to be very soft spoken.

"Because she helped you!" this was said by Thatz this time.

"Meh………"

"Say it."

"Fine! Thank you! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" and with that he left to the isolated corner of the room.

"HEY!" yelled Thatz.

"It's ok," the girl had finally spoken. Her voice was soft and tender but her eyes seemed sharp and fierce… a true fighter's eyes.

"It's ok," she repeated. "He doesn't have to thank me. I'm just glad everyone's ok. I really didn't mean to—"

"Cesia," a man appeared behind him putting a hand on Cesia's shoulder. "Isn't it time for you to go? You have that interview today."

"Already? OH MY GODS! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She ran to grab her bag. "Oh wait, I never got your names…"

"Thatz."

"Rune'

"….sluuurp."

"Ignore him, he's just mad he had to be nice for once," this was said simultaneously by both Thatz and Rune.

"I see. Well it was nice meeting you. Mine's Cesia. Maybe we'll see each other again. Bye Thatz, Rune. Thank you for reminding me, Master."

"Not at all."

And with that Cesia bolted out the door.

"_So this is Cesia's master? He seems so kind. He doesn't look the type of a master," _ran through Rune's mind.

"_I'm hungry," _through Thatz's mind.

"_Sluuurp…Cesia…Cesia…Cesia…whoa this is her master? He doesn't look the type…..Cesia…Cesia…Cesia…"_ through Rath's mind. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her fair skin, her lavender eyes that seemed to glow and shine, her long, dark hair… Why couldn't she leave his mind?

…Because he had fallen for her…

The whole way back to the castle, Cesia was all Rath could think about.

"_Cesia…Cesia…Cesia…Cesia…" _

"Rath? Rath! RATH?"

"Huh? What?"

"Well," said Rune," we were just talking about this Cesia. What do you think of her?"

"Oh. Uh. Well, she's ok I guess…"

"heh heh heh. You _liiiiiiiike_ her, don't you Rath?" asked Thatz.

"Uh, no. No! I don't!"

"Yea. Riiiiiight," this time both Rune and Thatz said it.


	2. Silver, Secrets, and the Movies

**Sound Effects of Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Knights blah blah blah.

**Chapter 2: **A Slab of Silver, a Secret, Come to the movies!

"_Hmm… I wonder if she has training today….."_

Rath was walking down the same path to the Martial Arts class again. Alone. He hadn't told Rune and Thatz because they would've laughed or done something stupid like that.

"_I wonder if it was safe to come alone…"_

He was half a block away, just passing an alley, when he heard it. A faint whispering…

"Oh my gods, it's really him!"

"Yeah!"

"We should go ask him out or something!"

"Come on! Let's go!"

He knew whom these whispers came from and he didn't like.

"SHIT! Fangirls!" he yelled. "Just walk away calmly and act like you didn'-"

"OH MY GODS IT'S RATH!"

"OH NO HERE THEY COME!"

A stampede of girls came running after Rath, with him in the lead trying to get away. They were in front of the Martial Arts class when they all glomped him.

"SIGN MY SHIRT!"

"SIGN MY FACE!"

"BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"J-JUST L-LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOONE!"

Everyone in the Martial Arts class had been staring at the commotion outside. Including Cesia and her Master, Kazuma.

"Cesia," Kazuma finally said, "I think young Lord Rath might need some help. Don't you?"

"Yes Master, I suppose you're right," Cesia said with a laugh.

"_So this guy was Rath. Who would've guessed…I should watch the news more often."_

And with that she disappeared. Or so it seemed. A smudge of darkness had just appeared on the floor. Slithering and sliding, the smudge made its way out the door. It came up below Rath and suddenly enveloped itself around him.

"_WHAT THE HELL?"_ was all Rath could think about at the moment.

The fangirls were suddenly shocked and dismayed at Rath's sudden escape.

--------------------

The darkness appeared in an isolated park near the Martial Arts class. All at once, it let Rath out and had disappeared onto the floor.

"What…just happened?" Rath questioned out loud.

"I just saved you again," said Cesia, finally materializing from the darkness and smoothing out her fighter's uniform.

"Wha…Who…That was you?" Rath finally managed to say.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I have a class to go to."

"W-Wait! Don't go yet."

"_What the hell am I doing?"_ thought Rath.

"…" Cesia waited.

"Uh, listen. Thanks for yesterday. And for today. You really helped me out there."

"It was nothing. I have to go."

Cesia had stared to leave.

"WAIT!"

"…" Cesia waited…again.

"How can you repay you?" Rath asked.

"_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?" _Rath thought again.

"Weeeell," Cesia turned to face him, "You're the Prince, right?"

"Uh, yeah…" Rath said, trying to suppress a blush.

"_If she asks me to be her boyfriend, I'll tell her 'yes' on the spot," _Rath hoped.

"I need a medium, thin slab of silver," Cesia said.

"_WHAT?" _Rath yelled in his mind.

"A- A slab of silver?" asked Rath, thinking he was going mad.

"That's right. A medium, thin slab of silver… with straps so that it can be wrapped around an arm."

"_Huh?"_

"That should be nothing for you," continued Cesia. "Give me that and I'll be happy."

"Um, ok. I'll get it for you but…" Rath started. "Why do you need something like that?"

"Listen, that's my business, alright?"

"_Wow, she's stubborn."_

"Fine, I'll get it for you. But before you go, tell me, _what_ are you? You can't be Dragon. It's impossible to do what you did. Are you… Are you a Sacred?" Rath asked, afraid of the consequences. Sacred's didn't reveal themselves because of the fear that the remaining demons will kill them to extinction.

In an almost invisible movement, Cesia had Rath pinned to the nearest tree, her face two inches away from his. Rath tried to suppress a blush again.

"Tell anyone and I swear I'll make you beg for mercy," Cesia whispered coldly.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. Well, maybe Rune and Thatz and their girlfriends, but they _can_ be trusted. They won't tell anyone. Now will you please let go of me!" Rath said, gasping for breath.

Cesia reluctantly let go of him.

"You swear they're the only ones you'll tell?"

"Yes. I swear."

"Fine. Just get me the slab. I have to go."

"Wait!"

"_What now!_" she said coldly…again.

"The group of us is going to watch a movie tonight. Do you want to come?"

"……Alright, what time?"

"Seven o'clock."

"Fine. I'll be there. I have to go."

"Ok."

Cesia walked away from him.

"_That was weird. What was I thinking inviting her? Fuck… now I have to tell Rune and Thatz. AND get her the silver…Oh well."_

--------------

"_Rath…Rath…Rath…Why would he want to invite me?"_

"Cesia? Is something bothering you?" Kazuma had walked beside her as she was packing her bag.

"Huh? Oh. No. Nothing at all, Master."

"Ok then."

"Wait, Master, I have a question."

"Yes, Cesia?"

"Master, Lord Rath invited me to join his friends to go to the movies. May I go?"

"Of course Cesia. I'll see you tonight at home."

"Yes, Master. Thank You."

"Not at all."

-------------

"I KNEW IT!" Thatz yelled out. "YOU DO LIKE CESIA!"

"Shut up, Thatz!" Rath said, regretting inviting Cesia.

"So she a Sacred?" Rune and Tintlet said together.

"Yeah. But she said not to tell anyone but you guys."

"I would hope she said that," Kitchel finally said, looking up from eating her Pocky. "There aren't many Sacreds left. The demons invaded the Holy Land 10 years ago. Not many survived. They blend among us as to not be killed."

"Yeah. I had forgotten about that. I wonder if she lived in the Holy Land. Only Sacreds can find the Holy Land, right? I wonder what it's like," Tintlet said.

"Either way, we have to go to the movies in an hour," Rune said. "We should start getting ready."

All of them started walking off.

"I bet she's pretty," Kitchel wondered to herself. "Sacred are said to be the most beautiful and most unflawed of creatures."

---------------

"We're here early," said Rath.

"We're not too early," said Tintlet.

"She should be here soon," Thatz said.

A smudge of darkness started to slither behind them, a couple of feet away. No one noticed it.

"Are you going to ask her?" said Rune.

"A-Ask her what, exactly?" Rath stammered.

The smudge was getting closer.

"About the Holy Land!" insisted Kitchel.

The smudge suddenly stopped.

"I-I don't know. What if she was there? Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it…"

"Yes. Rath has a point. Maybe that question should be asked once we get to know her better…" Tintlet said.

The smudge started to materialize…

"Oh, she's here," said Rath as Cesia began to some into view. "Hey Cesia!"

"Wow! I didn't know she could do that!" said Thatz.

"Nice to see you again, Cesia." Rune said.

"Oh my gods! The Sacred! I never thought I'd see one!" whispered Tintlet.

"SHE'S BEAUTIFUL! I KNEW IT!" exclaimed Kitchel with delight.

Cesia smiled uncertainly. It would seem she had a lot of self-confidence, but she was really shy. She looked beautiful with her long hair billowing down and her eyes glowing lavender.

"_She IS beautiful,"_ thought Rath.

"Um, hi everyone," said Cesia.

Well, there you have it everyone! End of chapter two! How do y'all like it? I know I didn't make an entrance in the first chapter, but here I am now. I actually like how this story's turning out, compared to all my other ones that I started writing in the 6th grade. The stupid old days….. Well, I'd appreciate reviews, but flames are accepted as well. I'll get stared on chapter 3 a.s.a.p.


	3. The Holy Land

**Sound Effects of Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Knights…blah blah blah.

**Chapter 3: **The Holy Land

"So should we get going?" asked Rune. "The movie's about to start."

"I want a drink," Kitchel said.

"Me too!" said Thatz.

"I guess I'll get one too," said Tintlet.

"I'll get them. Anyone want anything else?" asked Rath.

"Nope," they all said simultaneously.

"Well then, we'll get seats," said Tintlet.

"I'll help you with the drink, Rath," stated Cesia out of the blue.

"……Um. Ok," Rath tried not to blush.

"Well save you seats."

"Don't get carried away with…the drinks," Thatz said, with a mock grin.

"Shut up, Thatz," was all Rath could manage.

And with that, they all walked to their destinations.

"Um, thanks for the help," Rath was _trying_ not to stutter. It wasn't working.

"Not at all. Tell me, they were the only ones you told, right?" Cesia asked. It was important she know.

"Y-Yeah. They were the only ones."

"Ok. Good."

They got the drinks in silence.

"_I should've known. She didn't get the drinks just because. She wanted to make sure I hadn't told anyone else…it'll never happen."_ Rath thought to himself. His face showed his sadness.

"Something wrong?" asked Cesia

"Wha- Oh," Rath composed himself, "No, nothing."

"………"

"Here are your drinks!" said the dorky cash register person (I forget what they're called).

They got back to the others.

"Here you guys! We saved your seats," they all said.

It was Cesia's turn to blush.

"_I didn't think I'd have to sit next to him!"_

The same thought ran through Rath's head.

Obviously, Thatz had done it on purpose.

---------

The movie they saw turned out to be ok. Obviously, they were disappointed, but who wouldn't when it was so predictable…

"Well, I, for one, am tired," said Kitchel. Well, that was what she meant. It actually sounded more like "Weeehh! Aye fohr on aaa iired." Obviously, Kitchel was yawning.

"Me too," was what everyone said. Typical.

They left one by one: Thatz walking Kitchel home; Rune walking Tintlet home.

Rath and Cesia were left.

"I should get going. Master will be worried," said Cesia.

"Y-You live with your master?"

"Yeah. He adopted me when I was little," was all Cesia said.

"Oh. D-Do you mind if I walk you home? It's kind of late for you to go alone," Rath said, almost wearily.

"Um, no. I don't mind…"

They walked in silence for a while.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Rath finally said. They passed by a dying tree. "Did you ever… Did you ever live in the Holy Land?"

Cesia's silence became deeper.

"Yes, I did," she said in a soft voice. "I used to live there, with my parents. I was an only child. The Holy Land…It's not just limited to the Sacreds of all Sacreds, like me. Sacred Wolves, Sacred Demons, Sacred Dragons… All of them. They all used to live there… My master, he knew what my family and I was. He met my parents on one of their visits into town. I was small then. Probably 5 when they met. Soon, Master became a close family friend. Like family… I had another friend. He was… a Sacred Demon," her face hardened; a shadow fell over her. "Two years after we met Master, my friend went against his father's rules and fled into town. There he encountered a powerful demon. He wasn't a Sacred, just a demon. But he had the stone… the Bloodlust Stone. It… it can only be fed to demons. It makes them want blood, locking in them in some type of trance. The Sacred Demons became locked into their demon form. (We Sacreds have different forms…) He, my friend, was the one that led the demons to our Holy Land. Only the Sacred Demons, of course. He lured them to the demon and fed them the Bloodlust Stone. That was our downfall. The death of my parents and everyone else. When we found my parents' will, I was to be raised by Master and to inherit the small fortune my parents had. I was only 7 when it all happened. But Master has raised me well and treats me like his own…"

"I'm sorry…" was all Rath could manage.

"Hmm… so am I."

"Was it as beautiful as everyone says it to be? The Holy Land?"

"Even more. Everything was green. The water shimmered with the Sacred Faeries' powers. The Sacred Wolves roamed with such grace… The wind…never bothered. It used to be so beautiful. The sky gleamed clear. And the night! The stars could never be brighter. The moon shone a pure white light across the land, everything silver in its light. Even more beautiful…" Cesia whispered.

Suddenly she looked upright and normal.

"I could show you pictures. I have some at home. It might take a while to find though…"

"I'd like that. I don't mind waiting.

They turned the corner and appeared in front of a huge house. Cesia's home.

"I can't find my keys…. Oh! Here they are."

"….This place is huge…"

"It's nothing. Not like your castle," Cesia said with a gentle laugh.

"Good point."

Cesia turned the lock, opened the door, and found her master reading. Kazuma looked up.

"Master, I'm home with a visitor."

"Welcome, Lord Rath. Welcome back, Cesia."

"Um, you can call me 'Rath,' sir. I don't really like the 'Lord' part."

"Well then, Rath. You can call me 'Kazuma.' Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Kazuma."

"I'll get the pictures," and with that, Cesia left, a smile on her gentle face.

"Pictures?" Kazuma whispered to himself.

Kazuma was protective of Cesia, but felt that he could trust Rath.

"………………….."

Utter silence in the room.

"Ssooo… You're Cesia's guardian?" Rath asked, timidly.

"Yes, I am," Kazuma said, with a gentle smile on his face. "I have been since she was 7. I assume that she told you?"

"Yeah, she has. She also told me about her past. I won't tell anyone but the ones she met today, though."

"Thank you. It would just put her in more danger."

"I understand…"

More silence.

"I'M BACK!" Cesia yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Goodness, Cesia. Someone's excited." Kazuma said, bursting in a fit of laughter.

Rath was chocking on his drink because he was laughing so hard. Cesia placed a hand on his throat. A light glowed from under. Suddenly, Rath stopped, blinking in disbelief.

"Wow. Thanks."

"No problem. Here are the pictures," Cesia handed him the pictures.

It was so beautiful, no word could explain it. The grass was purest of green, shimmering in the light. Wolves stared through the picture, their pure blue eyes glowing. Some were white, some were black, and some brown, but all had blue eyes. The next picture showed a vast ocean. It glittered and reflected the silver moon. Silver fish could be seen through the water. The next had her staring off into space by the moonlight, her dress billowing behind her with her hair; she was so small. Another picture had her laughing over the cake on her nose with a boy of blond hair and gray eyes. He was taller than her, but they seemed the same age. The sky was blue in the picture.

"_So, that was Cesia when she was little. That boy might be the Sacred Demon she talked about…"_

"So this is the Holy Land we've all dreamed of…" he whispered to himself.

What do you think so far? I surprised myself with the Holy Land. I didn't think I had it in me, but alas, I did. I hope I get some reviews. Flames are accepted!


	4. AIM Date

**Sound Effects of Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Knights…blah, blah, blah.

**Chapter 4: **AIM Date

"You and Master are the only ones who have seen the pictures. That one," she said, pointing at the one with her and the boy, "was the day before we met Master. It was on my fifth birthday." She laughed as she said this.

"……."

"And that one," she pointed to the one with the ocean, "is the Tribal Ocean. Those fish are the Moon Fish because they're transparent in day, but silver at night."

"……."

Rath continued gazing at the pictures.

"And this one…" Cesia was excited. It was the first time she could trust someone other than Master with the secrets of her people. She pointed to the one with the wolves. "…Has the 4 most well known Sacred Wolves, Anima and Animus being the leaders of their kind. They're the black and white ones. They've been alive for centuries. The brown one is Hatoi and the gray one is Yukino… They were really nice…"

"You could talk to them?" Rath asked, amazed.

"Of course! Sacreds can talk to _all_ creatures," Cesia said, as if it were obvious to anyone.

"Cesia, it's not his fault he doesn't know. Your peoples' secrets have been locked away from everyone else since the beginning of time," Kazuma said sternly.

"Good point, Master. Sorry…"

"The Holy Land is beautiful," Rath said.

"Was…Was beautiful…" Cesia corrected him.

A long silence followed.

"Maybe I should get going…" Rath said, getting up.

"Oh. Ok," Cesia was a little disappointed.

"Have a good night," Kazuma said.

"Good night, Kazuma, Cesia," Rath left.

----------------

"RISE AND SHINE, ASSHOLE!" Thatz came bursting into Rath's room.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Rath fell off his bed. "What was that for, Thatz? Oww… and why'd you call me that?" Rath was hurt…emotionally.

"Because YOU didn't tell us that YOU walked CESIA home last night!" Thatz was appalled.

"Sorry, but you all left."

"Well I hope you didn't do anything _indecent_ to her…" Thatz said with another mock grin.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"Oww…hey, I mean, a guy like you… You never could handle your own actions."

"You're sick, you know that?" Rath truly was sickened by Thatz's imagination.

"Whatever dude. Try IMing her. She's online," Thatz said nonchalantly.

"Wait, you have her SN? How?" Rath was hurt…emotionally…again.

"She gave it to us when you went to the bathroom. I was supposed to give it to you too, but I had forgotten."

"Bastard… Well, what is it?"

"SHad0wANimUs."

"Odd, ok. Now get out of here. I can't believe u just barged into my room. I'm in my f boxers!" Rath was sickened again.

"Sicko. I bet you were dreaming about you and Cesia and--"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Rath didn't want to admit the fact that he WAS dreaming about Cesia…just not like THAT.

--

Rath got dressed and headed to his laptop. He signed into AIM and, like Thatz said, there was Cesia in the "Online" section. He immediately IMed her.

**fir3knIght 10:23 A.M.: **Hey.

**SHad0wANimUs 10:24 A.M.:** Rath?

**fir3knIght 10:24 A.M.:** Good guess.

**SHad0wANimUs 10:25 A.M.:** Good gods. I though u were a stalker.

**fir3knIght 10:25 A.M.:** I'm hurt… :'(

**SHad0wANimUs 10:26 A.M.:** lol. Sorry. :)

_Rath could imagine her crisp, clear, beautiful laugh…_

**fir3knIght 10:27 A.M.:** u wanna come over my place today? rune and thatz are here and we can just hang out and figure out some cool stuff to do…

_Rath hoped she would say yes._

**SHad0wANimUs 10:27 A.M.:** weeeeell…I have some chores to do. groceries. let me talk to Master…brb.

**fir3knIght 10:28 A.M.:** Ok.

_Silence_

**SHad0wANimUs 10:33 A.M.: **back

**fir3knIght 10:33 A.M.:** wb.

**SHad0wANimUs 10:34 A.M.:** thnx. surprisingly, Master said he'd do the chores. so yea, I can come.

**fir3knIght 10:34 A.M.:** seriously! cool. do u want me to pick u up.

**SHad0wANimUs 10:35 A.M.:** lmfao. I'd like that…takin the fact that I dun't know the way.

_Rath couldn't help blushing._

**fir3knIght 10:36 A.M.: **ok then. I'll pick you up in an hour.

**SHad0wANimUs 10:36 A.M.:** k. cool. ttyl.

**fir3knIght 10:37 A.M.:** bye.

**SHad0wANimUs has signed off.**

Short Chapter, I know… but I couldn't help it… . I'm evil. Anyway, for my friends who have requested the return of the slupie. It'll come in the next chapter. I pwomis! .


	5. Return of the Slupie

**Sound Effects of Love**

**Disclaimer: **le sigh just like all the other chapters…

**Chapter 5: **Return of the Slurpie and Appearance of Luna

Rath got fixed. He put on some black pants and a navy blue shirt.

"Oh my gods. Rath is fixed! What's the special occasion?" Thatz was extremely surprised.

"Cesia's coming over," was all Rath said.

" O.O You-you asked her out!" Thatz yelled.

"N-NOOOO! I DIDN'T! Calm down, dude," Rath exclaimed.

"So then?" Thatz wanted to know. Really, really bad.

"I would assume," Rune said out of the blue, " that Rath asked her she wanted to come over while he IMed her. Am I right?"

"How do you know these things?" Rath was scared.

"I'm psychic."

"WOAH! RUNE, YOU'RE PSYCHIC? HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW?" Thatz believed Rune.

"He was being sarcastic, moron."

Thatz's stupidity bugged Rath.

"Jeez… sorry my Lord."

A vein throbbed in Rath's forehead. He hated being called "Lord."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go for Cesia. She doesn't know the way."

"Later, dude. Don't do anything indecent!"

Two seconds later, Thatz had a huge lump on his head.

"Bye."

---------

While heading toward Cesia's house, Rath made a quick detour to Slurpie Palace. He loved their slurpies. They were the best. He got his usual strawberry slurpie with a little boba. Delicious! He kept thinking about what it would be like for Cesia to be at the castle. Most visitors always "Oh"ed or "Ah"ed. He wondered what Cesia would do.

He turned the corner and there was Cesia's manor.

"Sluuurp… Aah. Yep, this is Cesia's place… Better ring the doorbell…"

"Ding – Dong…"

"Sluurp…"

Footsteps could be heard coming toward the door. In the doorway stood Kazuma with his usual gentle smile.

"Rath, welcome. Cesia's on her way down. She insisted on finishing some her chores before getting ready."

"Thank you."

"She's been acting strange since she came from outside…" Kazuma thought out loud.

"Oh?"

"Yes, she came in carrying something and wouldn't tell me what it was. She just ran to her room."

"Hmm…"

From upstairs, you could hear a muffled and faint voice.

"No, you have to stay here. You can't let Master see you. No stay… NO! AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Cesia's cry could be heard from the entire house.

"Cesia!" Kazuma and Rath cried simultaneously.

Cesia's body appeared at the bottom of the stairs, accompanied by a black wolf pup jumping around her.

"Uh. Ehehehehehehehe…Umm… Hi?" was all Cesia could manage from her strange position.

Kazuma and Rath just stared at her awkwardly. Then Kazuma spoke.

"Cesia? Who's your friend?"

"BARK!" The little wolf pup issued a small bark.

"Oh this? This is no one. She's not important. Eheheheh… sigh" Cesia sputtered.

Rath continued staring. Even the weird position, Cesia was stunning and her hair being everywhere just added more to her beauty.

"Cesia…" Kazuma said sternly.

"Ok. Fine. Her name is Luna. I went into the forest and found her next to her mom. Her mom just died. Happy? I just wanted to keep her for a while," Cesia admitted.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't approve," Cesia said in a small voice.

"You can keep her."

Cesia smiled a big smile.

"There's just one thing, Master. She's a Sacred too. She can do magic," Cesia said.

"She's your responsibility, Cesia. Make sure she doesn't destroy everything. I have to go now. If you will excuse me," Kazuma said, heading for the door.

"Why's she called Luna?" Rath finally asked.

"Oh, when she does magic, a little crescent moon appears on her forehead!" Cesia said, petting Luna.

"Bark!"

Luna headed toward Rath and started jumping on him.

"Luna! No!" Cesia said, sensing danger.

"It's ok," Rath said, placing a hand one Luna's head and petting her. "Why don't you bring her to my place. She can run all around the ground. There are also some other wolves in our part of the forest."

"Oh. Ok. I guess we should be going. Sorry for the wait," Cesia apologized.

"Hahaha. It's ok."

They left and Rath played with Luna while Cesia locked the door.

"Ok then, lead the way."

"Haha. Sure,' Rath started back the way he came, Cesia next to him, followed by Luna.

"Sluuuurp…"

"…You must really like slurpies…" Cesia said with a laugh.

"Hmmm? Oh. Yeah! Slurpies are the best. Why? You don't like them?" Rath asked.

"I've never tried one," Cesia said simply.

"Sluurr—Gah. Cough. Cough! chocking You cough have gotta swallow be joking!" Rath exclaimed, the slurpie going down rough.

"Nope. I've never tried one," Cesia repeated.

"There's this place on the way to home. They have the best slurpies there. I'll buy you one and then you can decide," Rath said.

"Oh. Okay," Cesia turned toward Luna so that Rath wouldn't see her blush.

"Bark!"

"Erm… I can have the people at the castle feed Luna. They usually know what wolves eat."

"Oh. Ok."

"Here we are," Rath said turning toward Slurpie Palace. "They have the best slurpies here."

They approached the counter.

"What flavor do you want?" Rath asked Cesia.

"Uh, I don't really know. You chose," Cesia said with an uncertain laugh.

"Ok." Rath looked at the register person, "One medium strawberry slurpie with little boba."

"Ok. $3.50 please."

Rath paid.

"Here you go."

Rath gave Cesia her slurpie.

"The boba looks weird, but it hardly has any taste and is chewy," Rath told her.

"Bark."

Rath bent low toward Luna.

"I'll get your at the castle."

"Bark!" Luna wagged her tail.

"Sluurp. This is good," Cesia said with a smile. "Thanks."

Rath tried not to blush.

"No problem. We should get going."

"Okay…Hey, I don't see you eating your boba!" Cesia said. She wondered if he had tricked her.

"Oh. I save these to shoot them at Thatz's back!" Rath said breaking into a fit of laughter. "Slurp."

"Sluuurp. You're so mean," Cesia said laughing.

They headed toward the castle, slurping their slurpies in silence.

"Here we are," Rath finally said.

"Nice place…Slurp," was all Cesia said. Rath was glad. He never really liked the "Ohhh's" and "Aaaahh's."

They entered through the main doors. Thatz and Rune were waiting for them. Suddenly, their faces changed to utter fear as they looked at Cesia's hand.

"OH NO!" Rune yelled.

"He- HE'S MADE YOU INTO A SLURPIE ADDICT!" Thatz yelled.

"BARK!" Luna wanted to know what all the yelling was about.

They stared at her.

"She's cute," Thatz said with a smile.

"She's so small. And a Sacred too…" Rune said smiling.

Then Thatz hit Rath on the head.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING INDECENT!"

Rath ran away from Thatz, who was close on his heels.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Rath yelled as they ran in circles.

"YOU LIED! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!" Thatz yelled.

Rune, Luna, and Cesia just stared as this continued…

Yay! The return of the Slurpie! The slurpie will be in a lot more chapters. It seems that it has caused Rath and Cesia to become closer, so it'll stay as a major part of the story. Hooray!


	6. Afrit, Silver, and Romance

**Sound Effects of Love**

**Disclaimer: **I'm tired. Read the other ones…

**Chapter 6:** Appearance of an Afrit, Silver, and a Little Romance

"Bark! Bark, bark, bark!"

Luna joined in on the chasing. Her main cause for this was because she was hungry. Rath stopped, giving Thatz the chance to hit him one more time. He just brushed off the thud and walked toward a passing lady.

"Cernozaura (spelling?), could you feed Luna? She's a wolf, so we really didn't know what she needed…" Rath asked.

"Of course," she responded. She turned toward Luna, "Come with me and we'll get you fed."

"Bark!" Luna followed her, wagging her tail happily.

They stared at them disappear down the corridor.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Rath handed Cesia her silver slab.

"Thanks," she said.

Silence.

"Sooo… what should we do for fun now?" asked Thatz. He wanted to play Uno real bad…

"Maybe we could show Cesia the grounds… I've seen more activity in the forest. Tintlet says they're wolves, but we're not sure. We could figure out together," Rune suggested with a smile.

"That sounds nice," Cesia said.

"Ok," Rath agreed, "but have your swords at ready. We're still not sure."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever mister 'Let's kill everything in our path,'" Thatz mocked.

"Shut up, Thatz."

They headed out toward the grounds. Cesia was amazed. There was a small lake and everything was so green. The forest looked huge. As they got nearer toward the forest border, they could hear heavy movement. The leaves cracked beneath the feet of the stranger.

"Hmm, wonder what it is,' Thatz said nonchalantly.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Rath.

"Just 'cause I ain't as jumpy as you doesn't mean you should be criticizing my quiet intensity," Thatz said. Rath was amazed.

"My gods, Thatz. You used big words!"

"Both of you shut up," Rune said.

"It's coming closer," said Cesia. She was excited. She loved a challenge.

What came out they didn't expect. First, a couple of foxes running for their lives. Then, an imp, which Thatz killed with a lazy flick of his sword. What came next caught them off guard. An afrit, twice the size of a full grown bear on its hind legs and in the form of a bull headed minotaur appeared, sending shivers down their spines.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY WERE WOLVES!" yelled Thatz and Rath together.

"I NEVER SAID I WAS SURE!" Rune yelled back.

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUUUN!" Cesia yelled at the three.

Cesia had already reached up toward the silver she had recently wrapped around her arm. A blue light came from under her hand. Extending the silver, she was able to transmute it into a sword of her own.

The three ran into a cave, the afrit hot on their trail. Cesia transmuted the rock closed, buying them some time, leaving a hardly visible hole for air.

"What do we do now?" asked Thatz.

"Our swords won't work on that thing," Rune stated.

"Where did Cesia go?" Rath asked, panic covering his voice.

The three had been so distracted, they didn't notice Cesia transmute an opening on the other side of the cave.

"CESIA!" cried out Rath.

Cesia sneaked out, became darkness and slithered behind the afrit. But the afrit's aura rebounded off Cesia's own and felt her presence.

It turned and faced Cesia, already materialized.

"_I hadn't really expected this. I hope my training in the Holy Land was enough to save me today,"_ Cesia thought.

"CESIA!" she heard the others cry.

The afrit ignored them. Its main target was now Cesia.

Suddenly, Cesia disappeared into darkness.

"She'll die trying!" Rath yelled.

"We can't do anything. She must know what she's doing." Thatz said.

"_I just hope she does,"_ Rune thought.

Cesia materialized again, in the form of a black wolf. She crouched on her haunches, and then bounded forward, teeth bared. She clung onto the afrit's neck and sank her teeth into the crevasse between the minotaur's neck and shoulder. This weakened the afrit just enough to be an equal match in powers from Cesia and minotaur.

The minotaur turn, a ball of fire already formed in its hand. Cesia stood her ground, crouched on her haunches. Suddenly, she changed back, catching the minotaur off guard.

Cesia bounded forward, martial arts moves at the ready, hand making contact with the minotaur. The minotaur staggered, and fell backward. Then it released the ball of flames.

Cesia's skin was singed and burned like hell, but she wasn't about to give up. She couldn't heal herself because she needed all the energy she had. She turned into darkness again.

The darkness advanced. The minotaur retreated a little. Then the darkness bounded forward with lighting speed. It wrapped itself around the muzzle of the minotaur. The darkness squeezed and constricted. The minotaur was losing air. It couldn't breathe. Then the minotaur lashed out summoning all its power and ripping the darkness apart.

Cesia materialized, bleeding severely from the gash around her arms, stomach, and waist. It didn't matter. She just uttered one word.

"Perfect."

A smile appeared on her face.

She took out the silver sword. The minotaur had used all her magic on ripping the darkness. She dodged the minotaur's physical attacks. She started to slow down. She was losing blood fast.

"CESIA!" Rath yelled. He tried to get to Cesia, but was being held back by Thatz and Rune.

Cesia changed into her wolf form. The necklace she always wore dangled dangerously. The minotaur's magic fully ran out. it changed into a human form.

"That necklace," the afrit said in a voice inhumane. Rath and the others stood transfixed. They had never noticed the necklace.

"That necklace," the afrit repeated. "It is given only to Sacreds with dangerous power and dangerous forms. Your limiters," the afrit said menacingly. "Rest assure, little Sacred, these three will know you true form before I die at you hands."

Cesia stood her ground, transfixed. What would they think of her in true form? What would Rath think? She gripped her necklace.

"I won't let you," she whispered.

"True form?" whispered Rath.

The afrit bounded forward. But Cesia was too fast. She bounded toward the afrit with lightning speed, the silver sword in hand, and slashed the afrit across its whole body.

The afrit cried out in pain. Then it merely laughed.

"Oh little Sacred. I promised the three would see your true form." In the afrit's hand dangled Cesia's necklace. Cesia's eyes widened in shock.

The afrit cried out again. The silver burned its essence. The afrit's essence shivered, shook, then disappeared altogether. It was dead.

"Cesia?" Rath walked timidly toward Cesia.

Cesia fell to her knees, her arms wrapped around her, gripping her back.

"Cesia?" Rath asked gain, and edge in his voice.

Cesia closed her eyes in her last attempt. She was trained in calling spirits from the underworld. Not to attack Rath, but to protect him. Three almost translucent wolves appeared suddenly, blocking any way toward Cesia.

"Don't come any closer," Cesia whispered.

"Cesia?" Rath's arm reached out. One of the wolves growled.

Then the transformation began.

"A-AHHH!" Cesia screamed out in pain.

Her back began to bleed in two straight lines. Then her skin burst down the lines. Dark lavender wings began to sprout from her back. Cesia cried out in pain, tears of blood running down her cheeks. Her eyes began to change color, holding a strange glow. They changed from lavender to blue that glowed so much, it seemed almost white. Her wings fully came out; they were so longs, each feather dripping with blood.

Cesia knelt there, heavy breaths coming from her. She made a swift movement with her hands and the spirits went away.

She fell to the floor, her body still bleeding from the previous fight and from the transformation. She was weak.

"CESIA!" the three cried out. They ran toward her, Rath in the lead.

Cesia got up shakily. She looked up at the three with her piercing blue eyes. They stood transfixed.

"This is what we are," she whispered. Tears of blood started down her cheeks.

Rath ran toward her, fell to his knees, and embraced her. He didn't care if he got bloody; he just wanted her pain to go away. Cesia gripped at him and began to cry even more, memories of the Holy Land flooding her mind. Her wings dripped with blood.

Rune came forward.

"Here," he said quietly. He handed Cesia her necklace. She placed it around her neck. The clasp clicked.

She fainted in Rath's arms.

A kind of short chapter. I know, but I think it turned out awesome. Some of you may have noticed that I mixed in some elements of other books, shows. Yep, but not too much to distort the other stories. So, for those of you who don't know:

An **afrit** is a type of demon. Of course there are different types of demons depending on what mythology you look into. Jewish mythology includes that of the five ranks. (I learned this from my teacher and books that I read. I didn't go doing any research, so if my info is wrong, don't blame me.) These in descending order (strongest to weakest): marid, afrit, djinn, foliot, and imp. An afrit is very powerful, but a marid is even more powerful. Each type of demon also goes in class, so you can summon a djinn, but its class depends on its power (Fourth class djinn is more powerful than Second class djinn).

A being that is particularly more powerful than the demons is the golem, but that's totally different since they are derived purely from earth magic rather than demonic magic. (I'm only putting this in case I want to fit a golem somewhere in the story.)

**Silver** hurts a demon badly. It burns their essence with its searing cold.


	7. Why won't you say anything?

**Sound Effects of Love**

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah, read the others.

**Chapter 7: **Why won't you say anything?

Cesia's eyes lightly fluttered. She had been unconscious for three days straight. As she woke up she found herself in a huge and beautiful midnight blue room. Her sight was blurred, but soon began to focus. She saw Rune, Tintlet, Kitchel, Thatz, and Rath in the room looking at her anxiously.

"Thank goodness! You're awake, Cesia!" Tintlet cried out in joy.

"Welcome back," said Rune.

Kitchel was busy hitting Thatz.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER, YOU LAZY BUM!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! WE WERE POWERLESS!"

Cesia and the others just stared.

"It's ok. He's right; they really were powerless against the afrit."

Kitchel's punches ceased.

"Oh. Eheheh. Sorry, Thatz."

"Yeah, mumble, no respect, mumble, mumble."

Cesia ventured a quick glance at Rath. He was just sat there, silent, staring at his feet. Cesia felt a little hurt.

"So, uh, why are you guys here? Don't you have something better to do? I'll be fine."

Rath looked up, a look of shock on his face.

"We came here to see how you were doing. You've been out for three days, so we were pretty worried," Kitchel said.

Cesia simply smiled.

"You guys go do your stuff. I'll be fine. Honestly. I'm a little sore, but no mortal wounds."

"Are you sure?" Tintlet asked.

"Positive."

"Well then, ok. I guess we should get going then," Thatz said.

They all left the room, Rath being the last one, half expecting Cesia to say something to him. She simply turned out of bed and picked up a book and started reading. Rath shut the door behind him.

Days passed and Rath still hadn't said a word to her. Her Master and the Dragon Lord thought it would be better if she stayed to live at the castle. So she remained... which just made her more miserable...

--------------------

Rath was miserable. "_She won't talk to me. She doesn't WANT to talk to me. She hates me.. All because I was powerless against the afrit..."_

He wanted to be with her, but she didn't...at least that's what he thought...

--------------------

"_Why won't he say anything! Can't he se how much I want to be with him?"_

Cesia had gone to wander by the lake. She was in her brown wolf form so that no one would recognize her. She stared into her reflection, then she laid down by the lake's shore.

She heard some footsteps behind her. Immediately she jumped up to see who approached her. She stood transfixed as Rath stood in front of her. She began to back away slowly.

"Please. Don't go. I know you're a Sacred. I need to ask you some questions..."

Cesia considered for a moment. She then changed into her human form, a form anyone had yet to see. She appeared as a fair skinned girl, with brown, almond-shaped eyes and short, dark brown hair. She stared at him inquisitively.

"State your question, young Dragon." She spoke the words taking on the persona of her original Sacred master, always speaking like that.

"Do you know a Sacred by the name of Cesia?"

Inside, Cesia was taken aback and suprised, her form, however, stayed stony faced.

"Yes."

"I want to know about her. I care for her deeply and I want to know what she's like, but she won't speak to me... Please, tell me about her..."

"_WHAT! You're the one that won't talk to me!"_ Cesia thought. She still remained stony faced.

"Cesia is a Sacred of great power. Do you know of her history yet?"

"I know that she lived in the Holy Land before it was attacked, but that's all."

"Then, maybe it would come as a surprise of her lineage."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know of the Light Sacred lineage?"

"Of course! They were the regal family of the Sacreds. They were kings and queens of your people."

"Exactly. Now tell me, has Cesia ever told you the last half of her name?"

"No. Never."

"Then, Rath Illuzer, I shall tell you. Her name is Cesia of Light. She is the princess of the Sacreds. She is the last living prodigy of the Sacreds' true powers."

Rath stood transfixed. If she was a princess, then it's possible for them to be together.

"She-She's the princess? Why didn't she ever tell us? Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't want anyone to know. It would cause her great danger if she told anyone."

"But she could trust us! She could tell us and then we could protect her now that she lives here! Why didn't she say anything!"

"She didn't want anyone to know. If she told the ones she cared for the most, it could place them in grave danger."

"I - don't - care! She still could've told us. We could of protected her better. _I_ would've protected her..." he said in a low whisper.

"Maybe you should talk to her, Rath Illuzer. If she can truly trust you and if you feel for her, then it might be better if you talk to her. At a time like this, she would enjoy that, young Dragon."

"Thank you for everything. I should get going." With that, Rath turned and left.

When he was a distance away, Cesia changed back to her usual form.

"I should get back to my room." She turned into darkness and headed toward the castle and into her room. She grabbed one of her alchemy books and started reading. She had shirked off her studies to walk by the lake and she needed to learn this stuff incase of another attack.

"Thud, thud, thud." Heavy knocks were heard at her door.

"_I didn't think he'd come to talk this soon..."_

She headed toward the door to open it, but hesitated for a moment. She could act as if she wasn't there but...

She opened the door. Rath was waiting.

"Can we talk...?" he asked quietly. Cesia nodded her head and stepped aside to let him in. She closed the door behind him.

Rath walked across the large room to sit on the couch. Cesia sat on her bed opposite. They stayed quiet for a long time.

"Aren't you going to say something? Come to mack me of my true form?"

Rath looked up sharply, hurt showed in his expression.

"You know damn right I didn't come to mock you!" His answer caught her off guard. He simply continued. "You have no idea how miserable I felt when you got hurt! If I had wanted to mock you of your form, I wouldn't have held you when you got hurt! All I wanted was for your pain to go away. I didn't come to mock you and you know it."

"...I'm sorry...that you had to see my form..."

"I don't care! I care what form you have! I don't care about your past! I don't care! I just want to be with you!"

Cesia looked up in shock. As he had said that, he had taken her into his arms and held her close.

"All I've ever wanted," he whispered, "was to be with you."

"Me too..." Cesia whispered back, "Me too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

So now they're together! Yay! And don't worry al of you slurpie fans! The slurpie WILL return soon! I just don't know when... until next time! 3


	8. Comig of Age

**Sound Effects of Love**

**Disclaimer: **I'm tired. Read the other ones…

**Chapter 8: Coming-of-Age**

It hadn't been long before everyone at the castle knew that Rath and Cesia were together.

"It was bound to happen. You should've done it sooner, you sly dog, you…" Thatz hadn't stopped mocking Rath since he and Cesia got together.

"Just drop it, will you?"

"Whatever. So, when are you going to see her next? I mean, jeez, you guys live in the same castle and just got together and you're talking to us. Just goes to show how new you are to this."

"I'm seeing her later tonight, so just drop it."

"Ok. Ok…."

--------------------

"Um, Lady Raselene, I'm pretty sure I'm fine."

Ever since Rath and Cesia had become a couple, Lady Raselene was determined to spoil Cesia with clothes.

"Oh stop worrying! Rikku loves making clothes! We offered to pay her fortunes for her work, but she always insists on working for free! She'll be coming here in an hour and I want you to have some new dresses. Besides, we'll need to make a special dress for the ball in two days."

"Uh, ball?"

"Oh my goodness!" Raselene exclaimed, "I forgot to tell you. In two days is Rath's birthday. He turns 18, so we're holding his coming-of-age ball! And since you're his girlfriend, you'll be the Lady of Honor! So we have to make this dress extra special!" There was a dreamy look in Raselene's eyes.

"Ugggg…. oh, ok. I guess I'll go for the dress."

A girl about Cesia's age had just appeared at the door. She had long sandy blonde hair, pulled back in a half ponytail. The ends of the ponytail were up in braids. She wore a navy blue corset and a long billowing skirt to match. She was beautiful.

"Good, because she's just arrived," Lady Raselene said with a smile.

"Hey! Nice to meet'cha! I'm Rikku. I take it you're the Rath's pretty girl that Lady Raselene told me about! Don't worry. Once Rath sees you, his eyes will pop out of his sockets! I'll hook you up with some new threads for the ball. You're talking to Dusis' best designer!"

"Um, thanks. Yeah, I'm Cesia."

"Rikku, I trust you'll get her the best. I'll leave you then."

"Right, okay, let's see your Dragon Eyes."

"WH-What are you talking about!"

"Oh please. I can tell a magic screen when I see one. You've been hiding your Dragon Eyes from Rath so that he wouldn't rush things, but for the ball, you'll have to let them show!"

"What! Why?"

"Because I only work with all natural. I make my awesome threads through magic and if they don't match the person's natural colors, they won't work. Alright, so let's see those Dragon Eyes!"

"Oh alright." Cesia lifted the magical screen from her eyes, revealing a glowing blue color (A/N: For those Advent Children fans, think Cloud's eyes.). Quite the contrast from her usual lavender.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! We'll get this done in no time! First we'll make the dress for the ball, then the other dresses. Oh and I'll have to make a kimono too!"

"A kimono? Why?"

"You're new to Dusis, huh? Well, on some years, the winters get really harsh and it's hard to sleep at night when you're half frozen. My kimonos are the only ones that keep the harsh, winter cold out!"

"Oh. Ok then."

"Alright time to get moving!"

---------------------------------------

The days passed by quickly. The Grand Hall had been closed off so that the decorations wouldn't be ruined. Everything was set.

"Tomorrow's the big day! So, has Cesia told you anything about what she's gonna wear?" Thatz loved this! He knew he was right, for once.

"No. Come to think of it, she hasn't mentioned the ball at all. Maybe she doesn't know…" Rath thought to himself.

Rune spoke, "Impossible. Rikku hooked her up with some new threads two days ago, so your mom must've told her about the ball."

"I guess you're right. We'll just have to wait."

"Aw man, I hate waiting."

----------------------------------------

Cesia lay in bed sleeping cozily. Rikku was right. As winter approached, the nights had become colder, so Cesia decided to try out her new kimono. It was just a simple black one, but it kept her warm. Suddenly, she heard a sound. She felt someone's presence in the room…hovering above her. She looked up.

"Uh, wuh? Huh? Holy shit!"

"Sshh!"

Cesia stared at Rath flatly. "Rath? What _are_ you ding in my room!"

"I wanted to see you," Rath replied in the same flat tone.

"I'm trying to sleep. Give me three hours and then we can hang out." Cesia really wanted to sleep.

"We won't be able to." Cesia sat up slightly at this.

"What do you mean?"

"It's my birthday in a couple of hours, so Cernozora's group is going to be fussing over us the whole day."

"Oh no!" Cesia jumped up out of bed at this. "I have to start getting ready!"

"What are you talking about, Cesia? It's five in the morning! What do you need so many hours for!"

Cesia suddenly turned to him. "You need to leave," she stated flatly. This caught Rath off guard and started his anger.

"What do you mean I have to leave! You can just jump out and rush me out!"

"Yes, I can because I'm getting ready for _your_ ball. Don't you want me to look pretty for you?" Cesia added in a mock tone that made Rath blush.

"Er, right. Uh, I'll just… go."

"You do that. I'll see you later." She smiled at him which just made him blush even harder. Rath walked out the door and shut it behind him, lingering a bit outside her door.

"_There was something different in her features… What was it?"_

Inside her room, Cesia stepped into her bathroom to bathe. It was going to be a long day.

--------------------------------

"Ow! Ow! OOOOW! gasp I can't breathe!" Cesia was getting the top part of her dress put on. Lucky for her, it happened to be a corset.

"It's the price to be pretty. At least you're skinny though. You won't have to worry too much about breathing problems."

As Cesia started to recover, she was able to breathe naturally again.

"Now for the bottom part!" exclaimed Rikku.

After they had fixed her hair and her dress, and added just a little make-up, it was time for Cesia to go to the ball.

"Well, here I go," she whispered to herself.

--------------------------------

Rath was waiting with Thatz and Rune in the room behind the ball. This is where everyone was supposed to enter from. Rath and Cesia would be the last to be announced and then everyone just would walk in. Rath was getting impatient.

"Dude, don't worry! Cesia will be here soon. Just relax."

"Hmph."

"Rath, she'll be coming with Kitchel and Tintlet. She'll be fine," stated Rune.

"Feh."

"Look!" exclaimed a guest they didn't know. "It's Ladies Cesia, Kitchel, and Tintlet! And, no. It can't be. She has Dragon Eyes!" the guest whispered.

Rath, Rune, and Thatz immediately turned, not paying attention to the last half of the guest's statement. Rath's jaw dropped. Cesia was dressed in a beautiful and somewhat glowing blue and black outfit. The top was a corset with some rhinestones that resembled the night's stars and the last half was a long, billowing black skirt with the glowing blue appearing in the perfect places. She wore a sapphire necklace and a matching bracelet. Her hair was straightened out and just left to billow behind her, giving her a natural sense of elegance. Her eye's glowed blue as well. Rath had seen these eyes before… where had he seen them? Then he remembered. When he was younger, he had seen his mother's eyes glow like this.

"She has Dragon Eyes!" he whispered to himself.

Cesia took her place beside him and beamed at him. "You might want to close your mouth now. You might drool." She whispered to him.

Rath quickly complied, but was still aghast at what he had just realized.

"Please rise in presence of the Dragon Lord and his Queen!" Lykouleon walked forward, Raselene's arm wrapped in his, leading the line forward.

"Announcing the Prince and his Lady of Honor!" Rath offered his arm to Cesia, who immediately accepted, and walked onto the floor. There was immense clapping. Then everyone started to enter.

Immediately a slow song began.

"Um, do you… want to dance?" Rath asked Cesia.

"I'd love to!"

Rath lead Cesia onto the dance floor, where other couples had begun to dance. Rath placed his hands lightly on Cesia's hips while she placed her hands on his shoulders. Then, she lightly rested her head on her shoulders. Rath could feel her light breath on his neck and it sent shivers down his spine. They had been dancing for a while before he broke the silence.

"Cesia…?"

"Yes?" she responded dreamy-like.

"Why didn't you tell me you had Dragon Eyes?" He was a little hurt by her not telling. Immediately, Cesia sensed the hurt in his voice and gazed up at him.

"Because, I guess I was a little scared. I mean, we had just gotten together and I didn't want to rush things. I'm… sorry." She looked into his eyes deeply.

"I just wish you had told me sooner." Then, Rath shook his head and kissed Cesia lightly. "Just forget about it. Let's just enjoy right now." Cesia laid her head on his shoulders again as the song finished.

"Do you want to get something to drink?" Rath asked Cesia.

"Um, ok," she said with a smile. Rath lead her towards the drinks. They sat at a nearby table as they drank simple punch. They weren't in the mood for anything with alcohol. As they finished their drinks, a new song started. Rath offered his hand and Cesia accepted.

_**I could tell you the wildest of tales**_

_**My friend the giant and traveling sales**_

_**Tell you all the times that I failed**_

_**Years all behind me the stories exhaled**_

_**And I'm drying out**_

_**Crying out**_

_**This isn't how I go**_

_**I could tell you of a man not so tall**_

_**Who said life's a circus and so we are small**_

_**Tell you of a girl that I saw**_

_**I froze in the moment and she changed it all**_

_**And I'm drying out**_

_**Crying out**_

_**This isn't how I go**_

_**Hurry now**_

_**Lay me down**_

_**And let these waters **_

_**Flow**_

_**Let it flow**_

_**Son I am not everything**_

_**You thought that I would be**_

_**But every story I have told**_

_**Is part of me**_

_**You keep the air in my lungs**_

_**Floating along as a melody comes**_

_**And my heart beats like timpani drums**_

_**Keeping the time while a symphony strums**_

_**And I'm drying out**_

_**Crying out**_

_**This isn't how I go**_

_**Hurry now**_

_**Lay me down**_

_**And I let these waters **_

_**Flow**_

_**Let it flow**_

_**Flow**_

_**Let it flow**_

_**Son I am not everything**_

_**You thought that I would be**_

_**But every story I have told **_

_**Is part of me**_

_**Son I leave you now but you have so much more to do**_

_**And every story I have told is part of you**_

The song ended and so did the ball. Rath lead Cesia to her room and kissed her tonight.

"_The night was perfect and the song made it better. I never wanted to let her go…"_

In the silence of her room, Cesia beamed at the moon and thought the same thing. She turned into a wolf and howled for joy, her voice ringing across the grounds and the wind carried her happiness through the trees and ponds, to the small animals and to the rippling waters of the Glowing Oasis deep in the forest backlands…

Long chappie, huh? I know, I really got into it and I thought I needed to add some mushiness somewhere. Not too much, but enough to make me happy.

Rath: Why do you always make me the mushy one?

Because. I want to. Oh, please review and if you want to ask any of the characters in my stories some random questions, feel free to do so. They'll answer them all. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

P.C.

Meep


	9. Sacred Demon

**Sound Effects of Love**

**Disclaimer: **I'm tired. Read the other ones…

**Chapter 9: Sacred Demon**

"Ooooooh……. my head," said Cesia in agonizing pain. It was the night after the ball and it was rare for her to stay up so late. She wasn't accustomed to it.

"I feel like I have a hangover…" Cesia placed her hand on her forehead. She defiantly had a fever. "Maybe I should call Cernozora for some medicine or something like that…."

Cernozora quickly rushed over with tons of medicines in hand for Cesia to take. She had just finished placing a wet facecloth on Cesia's forehead when the door shattered to pieces.

"KA BOOSH! (yeah, awesome sound effects)"

"WHAT THE HELL!" cried Cesia.

"Is it a demon attack!" questioned Cernozora.

"WHERE'S CESIA!" yelled the person who blew up the door.

"……………." Cesia stared flatly at Rath, "It's called knocking. I think a splinter stabbed my arm."

"MY EYE!" yelled some weirdo staring through the window.

"EWW! Just what I need! An exploding door and a peeping tom! EW!"

Rath instantly killed the peeping tom. Then he turned to Cesia. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick! So you call Cernozora before you call your own boyfriend? What's up with that!"

Cernozora: "……….." (she's still in the room caught in the middle of this.)

"It's not my fault I got sick this morning. I'm not used to being up so late. Gosh," Cesia retorted flatly.

"……………… (still in the room)"

"Then why don't you just heal yourself! YOU. ARE. A. SACRED!"

"Oh. I forgot about that…."

At this moment, a boulder just landed on Rath. Cesia then started to glow blue. After about five minutes, the glow left Cesia, the color returning to her cheeks again.

"Well, I guess my work here is done," said Cernozora, glad to be able to leave the room.

"Oh. Ok. Thank you," Cesia turned to Rath after Cernozora shut the door behind her, "You gonna tell me why you made my door explode?"

"Cause I was worried," responded Rath in his child-like stubborn tone.

"_Wow, he must be really mad to be acting like this…I should apologize…wait… for what!"_

"Come on, don't be mad. It's not my fault. I'm sorry. Ok?"

"Hmph…"

"If you cheer up, I'll treat you to a slurpie…" Cesia bribed in a sing-song voice. Rath's posture straightened up a little at this.

"Strawberry?" Rath ventured.

"With boba," finished Cesia.

"I'm happy now." Rath headed over to Cesia's bed and sat on the edge. "Sorry I got so mad. I just wished you had told me sooner." He leaned his head on Cesia's shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mind from now on," then Cesia laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Rath, his voice muffled by her shoulder.

"You act like a spoiled little kid." Rath sat up at this.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Hmph…" Rath sat with his arms and legs crossed on the bed. This made him look even more like a little kid, which made Cesia laugh harder. At first, Rath was mad, but then he started laughing as well.

Once the laughing died down, Cesia turned to Rath.

"All right. Off with you."

"Buy whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" (puppy dog eyes)

"Because I have to get ready. That's why."

"Sigh. _Fine_." Rath got up, gave Cesia a quick kiss on the lips and left the room, but not before saying, "Meet me in the gardens when you're ready."

-------------------------

Once Cesia had gotten fixed, she went to the gardens to meet Rath. She found him rolling around with Luna. Luna finally spotted her and jumped on her, throwing her down.

"I think she wants to come," Rath said with a laugh while helping Cesia up.

"I think so too."

They headed off to Slurpie Palace where they ordered the slurpies.

"$3.50…" said the cashier. Like lightning, Rath pulled out a $5. "Thank you. Ca-ching."

Once they got outside, Cesia gave Rath a piercing stare. Even though they were dating, Rath still found it hard not to blush.

Cesia poked Rath on the shoulder… hard. "_I _said _I_ would pay. _Not you._"

Rath raised an eyebrow, "Did you really think I would let you pay? I'm your boyfriend. _I_ pay for _you_. Not vice-versa."

Cesia glared at Rath for a moment. Then, seeing how stubborn he was, she sighed. "Fine, you win." Rath smiled and gave Cesia a kiss on the cheek that made her blush.

"Let's go back home. It's too hot here and I think Luna's hungry."

"Yeah, you're right."

As they headed back, the sky began to darken. Luna moved closer to Cesia who moved closer to Rath.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Cesia.

"Maybe a storm?" ventured Rath with uncertainty in his voice. Suddenly, an image began to materialize.

Luna whimpered softly and issued a small bark.

"What is this?" Rath asked uncertainly.

"I- I don't know," Cesia said quietly.

"Come now, Cesia. Have you forgotten me already?" The voice came for the emerging person. Cesia's eyes widened in fear as a young man, around her age, began to appear. He had short blonde hair, except for two long strands at the sides. His eyes were gray.

"B-Birezze?" Cesia asked, fear layered in her voice.

"That's right," he said with a malicious smirk and a wink, "I came for you…. just as promised."

---------------------------

end chapter 9

--------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! A cliffhanger. I'm evil. MUAHAHA. Finally I have returned, ne? I was busy with work and stuff…. but I enlighten you now with another installment into the Sound Effects of Love. I hope you enjoyed. Remember: R&R (flames accepted)


	10. Sacred Memories

**Sound Effects of Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Knights… whatever.

(A/N: This chapter is only Cesia's memory of the day of Birezze's promise. Sorry if it's short. There will be not action of the current events in the story… only of the past.)

**Chapter 10:** **Sacred Memories**

"Happy Birthday, Princess Cesia!" everyone cried. It was the day of Cesia's sixth birthday. Cesia had just blown out the candles. Everyone was having cake and giving Cesia her birthday gifts.

Only, Cesia wasn't happy. It wasn't that there were little gifts, or that the cake was chocolate instead of vanilla. She wasn't the type of person to care about those things. It was that there was someone missing… someone to share this day with her.

The party ended and Cesia took a walk to the boulders near the edge of the pond in the castle grounds. She was wondering why he hadn't come. Why hadn't he gone like he said he would've?

She kept thinking about this when a voice spoke next to her ear, "Happy Birthday, Princess." She turned to face the gray eyed boy with a smile. "Birreze!" she cried.

"Hi, Cesia," Birreze said as he took a seat on a boulder next to Cesia. "I'm sorry I didn't go to your party…" he began. "It's ok she said, it was boring anyway…" And she filled him in on all the boring details of the boring party. Even the part about the boring cake being boring chocolate instead of the exciting vanilla she liked. Finally, when she finished, Birezze just smiled and handed her a crystal clear crystal orb.

"Here," he said, "This is you birthday gift." "Wow! It's so pretty! Does it do anything? Oh, I wanna put it in my room!"

Birezze just laughed, the smile on his face warm, a happy twinkle in his eye. "Yeah, if you put it up to the sun or the moon, a rainbow appears from the orb. Try it!"

So Cesia raised the orb up towards the sun. Just as Birezze had said, a rainbow seemed to flow right out of the orb. "Oh! Wow! It's so pretty! Thanks, Birezze!" Birezze only smiled back, the smile holding the innocence of a child.

"Hey," Cesia said, "You wanna go for a walk? The boulders hurt…" "Ok." The two of them walked toward the edges of the castle grounds. Finally, Birezze broke the silence.

"I went into town today to get your present…" he said. Cesia turned toward him, "You shouldn't go into town. Your parents wouldn't have liked for you to go."

"Who cares," he said, "They're dead anyway."

"You shouldn't talk about them like that… It's not nice."

"Like I care. They weren't nice to me either."

Cesia stayed quiet. It was true; Birezze's abusive parents always hit him and hurt him emotionally. They were never nice to him. They called him a mistake; a sin against their wishes…

"Anyway," Birezze said, leaving the subject, "I went into town today, right?"

"Right."

"And while I was there, some guy came up to me and asked me about myself and everything. He asked me about the Holy Lands and my life here. I told him, right?"

"Right… but you shouldn't talk to strangers, let alone about the Lands. The Elders would be really mad if they found out…"

"Don't worry. Anyway, so I told him and he said that if I wanted, I could go live with him. He promised me a better life and everything. He said he would give me anything I wanted too. He said that he would treat me just like if I were his son. You know, he had a son once. He said I looked just like him. But he died from an attack and the man misses him. He said he'd treat me like he did his son."

"What'd you say?" asked Cesia. She was starting to get worried. She didn't trust this man and didn't want Birezze to leave…

"I said yes… And I leave today…"

"You leave today!" tears started to well up in Cesia's eyes. She tried to push them down.

"I'll keep in touch! Sure I will!"

"Ok," she said. It was all she could say. She felt a huge knot in her throat, only to get bigger.

"Hey," Birezze said. Cesia looked up at him. "Were gonna be best friends forever, right?"

"Yeah…" Cesia said.

"Even when we grow up, right? Like when we get a tall as Damien and Lucile?"

"You mean when we're teenagers?"

"Yeah. We'll still be best friends, right? And even when we get as old as the Elders, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll come back. When I get older and can go out and live on my own like Damien, I'll come back, ok?"

"Ok…"

"I have to go now, Cesia." They had stopped at the forest that separates the Lands from the town. A path was already made to lead the way. They were in front of the path. "Bye, Cesia…"

"Bye…"

"Happy Birthday…" Birezze said as he turned towards the path. Cesia stayed there looking at his back, the tears starting to flow. Once he was about seven yards away, she whispered to herself, "More like sad birthday…"

Cesia started to wipe her eyes when Birezze turned, "I'll come back for you!" he yelled from where he was standing. "I'll come back for you, Cesia, and we can be best friends again. We can live better than we are now. I'll come back for you!" he yelled one last time, "I promise, Cesia, I'll come back for you!"

Cesia only nodded. As Birezze turned and began to walk again, a single tear rolled down Cesia's cheek.

"I'll wait," she said.

-------------------------------

/end flashback chapter 10 

Aww, that totally sucks. I was crying towards the end of this chapter. Man, I still have a few tears and a knot in my throat. I hope you enjoyed it, 'cause I did. Don't forget to review…. I'm going to go cry now….


	11. I Missed You

**Sound Effects of Love**

**Disclaimer: **I'm tired. Read the other ones…

**Chapter 11: I Missed You**

Rath studied Cesia carefully as her eyes widened in fear.

"So," Birezze smirked, "the Princess remembers."

"Remembers what?!" demanded Rath, staring fixedly at Cesia.

"So she hasn't told you!" laughed Birezze. "Well, that's not a good relationship is it?"

Cesia glared at Birezze, "Not everyone has to know everything about my life! Look at yourself! You let that bastard know everything…" Tears began to well up in her eyes, "You let him know everything! And look at what happened! You killed everyone! _You're responsible!_ You're the reason why my parents are _dead_!"

Rath stared at the two. _"What hasn't she told me?"_ he thought. _"What has she been hiding?"_ He returned to the present.

"What are you going to do, Princess? Cry your eyes, as usual?" Birezze was amused. "Pathetic," he spit out.

"I'm sick of always being thought weak!" yelled Cesia. Anger began to grow hot inside her, "This time… This time, _I'll kill you myself!_"

"No, Cesia. Don't!" Rath cried out. _"She hasn't felt it,"_ Rath thought. _"She hasn't felt how strong Birezze's demonic power has grown in the few minutes he's been here."_

"So, the Princess has courage! Who would've thought?" Birezze laughed at Cesia's glare. He blinked. In the split second, a though crossed his mind. _"Something doesn't feel right. She's not the same."_

"So, the demon thinks! Who would've thought he'd be so slow to react?" Cesia gave a menacing laugh... from behind him.

_"What! I didn't even see her move!"_ Birezze turned around, eyes wide in fear.

Rath smirked, "Step down, Birezze. You need to know your place." Rath attacked from behind.

_"Fuck! I was tricked! Cesia can't do anything to me. She's weak, as always,"_ Birezze thought.

"So you think I'm weak? I'm not the same as when we were little, Birezze." Cesia's words came out like ice.

Birezze's realization came like fire. He knew what she had done. Rath was just the distraction. He could feel the pain.

Piercing.

A searing hot pain.

Like a knife.

He looked down.

Cesia's transmuted silver blade had stabbed him from behind, appearing below him.

"So you have changed, Princess…" Birezze managed.

Cesia pulled her blade out of Birezze. Rath stared in awe.

The dark shadows from Birezze's gray eyes began to clear.

"I…I never wanted you… to hate me like… like this. I swear… I wanted the best for you, Cesia. I… I missed you," Birezze's strength was leaving him. "I… I loved you… Koi…"

Rath's eye's narrowed. _"Only I can call her 'Koi!'"_

Cesia's eyes widened.

Birezze's eyes closed… his arm stretched out towards Cesia.

"Cesia?" Rath started.

"Birezze…. was my best friend when we were little," she turned to look at him. "He was… my only friend. I never had any siblings. He was like my brother. I told him everything," Cesia's eyes began to fill with tears. "I told him everything. He was the only one I could tell in the Holy Lands. He was all I had…"

Rath's face showed pain. _"Then what does that make me?"_

Cesia continued, "But that changed when he betrayed us. I thought I was alone again. And then I met you. You filled my void."

Rath looked up.

"But… even so… I still had hope that Birezze would come back. I wanted my childhood friend back… the one I had shared… all my secrets with. I wanted my friend who went into town… alone... to get my birthday present that day, even though he was scared." Cesia fell to the floor. "I always wanted him to keep his promise… and come back."

Rath, for once, didn't know what to do… what to say, even.

"And, even though I'm happiest when I'm with you… Even though I feel whole with you… Birezze's death still hurts."

Rath took her into his arms, "I'm sorry… there wasn't another way, Cesia."

"Don't be sorry," sobbed Cesia. She was on the verge of passing out. "Promise me… you won't leave me."

"I promise… I'll stay by your side. Always."

Cesia blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 11

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Long time, no chapter! But I'm back for the summer!!!!

Huzzah!

Amazing. I started this fanfic what I was in the eighth grade.

Now I'm in the tenth grade!!

WOW! So, anyway, I realize this was a very short chapter… and it may suck.

But, please, FORGIVE ME!

I'm still rusty.

Either way, I hope you enjoyed it!

And thanks to all the supportive reviews I got.

You all are my inspiration!

R&R! (Flames accepted)

-lub, P.C-


End file.
